


Cuddle Me

by cloudbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cuddles, Fluff, I was sobbing, M/M, Uhhh how do I tag?, banginho, chan has sweater paws, he is baby, i had to go to biology class after crying over this, i wrote this in a bathroom stall in school at lunch time, minchan, minho is whipped, sleepy Chan, soft, soft boyfriends, very very short, whiny chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudbin/pseuds/cloudbin
Summary: Minho finds that Chan hadn’t come home from the studio the night before so he decides to go there to check on him. He ends up dragging Chan back to the dorms and making him rest on their day off.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Cuddle Me

**Author's Note:**

> hii so this is like . my first oneshot i’m ever posting on here!! i’ve been writing for a while so i’m really excited to finally start sharing stuff :)

He slowly knocked the door of the studio. After waiting for a few minutes, he found out the door was unlocked so he twisted the doorknob and entered quietly, noticing the boy who hadn’t returned to the dorms last night sleeping peacefully with his head on the desk. He chuckled and made has way over to him.

“Channie~” He leaned down and started stroking the older’s bleach blond hair. Chan whined and stayed still. “Why did you come home last night baby? We were wondering where you were...”

The older opened his eyes slowly and sat up before yawning. He stretched and leaned back in the chair. “Sorry babe, I got distracted-”

“It’s alright, I’m glad you finally got some sleep but it’s bad for your back to stay here for so long, you’re going to end up hurting yourself” Minho continued playing with his boyfriend’s fluffy hair and sighed. “Why don’t we go back now? It’s our day off and the other members seem quite busy doing their own things. You can rest a little.”

“But I don’t wanna.” Chan whined again at the thought of having nothing to do and looked down playing with his sweater paws in his sleepy state. “I wanna stay here, I have stuff to finish..” 

“No, baby, you’re coming.” Minho huffed as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up by his waist. Chan put his hands on the younger’s chest and tried to get out of his tight grasp but he was too tired to protest. “Let’s go.” 

Eventually, after some difficulties, the older gave in and decided to go back to the dorms with his boyfriend. They held hands as they walked through their front door and Minho pulled him towards one of their sofas. 

“Sit down, I’ll go make you something to eat, I don’t know how long it’s been since you last ate.” He tried to walk over to the kitchen but Chan stopped him by grabbing his wrist. 

“But I wanna cuddle~” He pouted and it was taking Minho every inch in his body not to go soft immediately. Instead, he picked Chan up and sat him down on the couch, ignoring the shorter boy’s protests about how he wanted to cuddle and that he ‘shouldn’t have been dragged out of the studio if Minho wasn’t going to cuddle with him’.

“Ugh, fine, we can cuddle and watch a movie.” He reluctantly gave in and sat down next to the whiny piece of shit that he called his boyfriend. He watched Chan’s eyes light up as he snuggled into the younger’s chest and giggled. 

“You pick what we watch! I picked last time!” His voice was muffled as he had practically buried his head into Minho’s chest but the taller understood what he was saying well enough. Minho chose a random movie and pressed play as he started stroking the older’s hair again.

Not long afterwards, soft snores could be heard as well as the other’s chest raising up and down at the same time. Minho smiled at how cute Chan looked when he was asleep and leaned down to press a light peck on his forehead. 

“I love you baby.” He said fondly as he watched the shorter scrunch his nose in his sleep and cuddle closer to Minho’s chest. 

They stayed there for the rest of the day in each other’s arms. It was peaceful (if you ignore the odd few times Felix and Jisung had popped up to try and sneak pictures of them) and they enjoyed spending time together for once instead of Chan being in the studio the whole time.


End file.
